


Yes, Minister?

by dougs



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, Post-Coital, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougs/pseuds/dougs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital conversation between Sir Humphrey Appleby and The Rt Hon. Jim Hacker MP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Minister?

"Sir Humphrey, tell me, what did we just do?"  
My minister restored his mussed attire.  
"Well, over on the table I did you,  
And you did me just here, before the fire."

"Sir Humphrey, tell me, was I any good?"  
My minister retrieved a wayward shoe.  
"Well, some might say it went just as it should,  
But civil servants cannot take a view."

"Sir Humphrey, tell me, can we try once more?"  
My minister picked up a scattered file.  
"Well, looking at my schedule, I'm not sure:  
I'll pencil in young Bernard in a while."

And thus a break from policy is won:  
My civil servant's duty here is done.


End file.
